One shot requests
by flitz123
Summary: DM oneshot requests and I will write within the next couple of days ;)
1. Intro

Heyy guys, since this is a new tv show I thought I would do one shots upon requests from you guys. DM me your prompt and I will hopefully get that done within the day, you can just tell me a character's name and I am willing to write it.

xx

Sofia


	2. Jace and Alec

'I love Jace and Alec could you do a romance one shot?' StarTraveler

* * *

 **Alec's POV**

"No, this time I'm actually going to obey orders than babysit your girlfriend," I said shortly to him, unintentional irritation coming through.

"Clary? If anything she's more like my responsibility," he responded and I knew he was about to look my way. I couldn't look at him in the eyes, not after what happened with the warlock.

I turned my head to the side, he can't have any other reason to find suspicion about what...I feel. However his hand gripped the top of my arm and whatever thoughts I had in my mind at that moment disappeared. The contact felt like a wild energy sprinting up my arm, why was I the only one to ever feel that?

 _Its just the parabatai bond._

"You'll keep an eye on her, right?" There it goes again, the constant worry about _her._

His stare was too intense, I couldn't keep looking but I had to. He began to shake his head, his eyes widening even more with his own agitation, _he knew._

 _Think of an excuse, think of an excuse, think of an ex-_ "OK, what is wrong with you?"

My mouth opened and closed uselessly, I can't lie to him, he was my friend, best friend, _brother._ The last one left an uncomfortable feeling, my feelings were something that should not be held for a _brother._

' _Be honest_ ' I think to myself.

"You have every right to be mad at me," this time I looked at him straight in the eye, but the slight smirk threw me.

"What did you do? Put my leather jacket in the washing machine again?" he wasn't taking me seriously.

"This isn't a joke," I took a deep breath before continuing, "At Magnus', it gave an image of you," I finished, struggling to find my words.

"That?" _he knew, he knew, he knew. Brace yourself for rejection Alec._

"You love me?I-" he faltered a little, "I love you too."

I didn't prepare myself for that, he didn't mean that, he couldn't mean that. He didn't continue, but this time he looked away, down from my gaze.

A long, awkward pause stretched between us, not knowing what to say, but he was just trying to give me closure.

"What?" I whispered, almost too scared to ask.

"Well when I found out you might have had feelings about me I talked to Izzy and she helped me come to terms with my own," his once brave voice shrinking into something just above a whisper, giving me a shy smile.

I couldn't help the grin that then spread across my face, I lightly tugged on his short sleeve and led us to a small training room where I knew nobody would be able to see us. My hands felt sweaty and clammy, _please tell me this is real._

And there we stood again, staring at each other, daring the other to make the first move. My head leant down to his, inching closer, closer and then I felt my body explode with the sensation of euphoria, this is what it felt like to have someone. To have him.

Nobody mattered, there was no Clave expectation, there was no Clary, there was just us.


	3. Jace and Clary part 1

Operative CG16 'Jace and clary! Anything. Just jace and clary!'

guest: Do an M rated Jace and clary after He's really kind and gentile with her we always see his fierce sarcastic side but deep down he really adores and loves clary and finally isn't scared to show her how much.

* * *

 **PART 1**

 **Clary's P.O.V**

In and out. In and out. _Breathe._

I raised my hand and wiped away at my forehead before dragging it down to my nose, thick droplets falling on my now dark grey shirt. My toes were beginning to tense and crunch under the weight of the metal plates rung against my shoulders, I was waiting. Waiting for him to tell me to stop but instead I saw his reflection carry another plate onto my back and motioned with his index finger for me to carry harder onto my toes.

I could feel a yelp bubble out my throat as I grew higher, my toenails chipping from the metal grate floor underneath me. I did an intake of breath as I felt the air sting against my raw cuts, trails of blood staining the steel floors, but he merely observed.

"I can't," I cried through my gasps for air.

"Fine, give up," shrugging his shoulders as he did so, but he knew that only made me more determined.

I repeated the motion with the seraph blade and raised my bare feet, my eyes winced and I gulped down any form of noise that I could make.

I did it. I did it.

I grinned in triumph and my eyes looked to Jace, but he didn't nod or smile in approval but merely began adding another plate, I knew my lungs were going to collapse if he did. I swung around and put my hands against his chest, pushing him away from me slightly.

"I think I'm done," I told him.

He shook his head disappointed and I could feel myself bubble angrily.

How was carrying mass 5 times the size of me whilst on the corners of my toes in anyway helpful to me? It had been 5 hours and not once had he taught me runes or theory in anyway, they were the real things that could help me in a position of battle.

"I-" I began, but he held up his hand halting me from the rant I was about to begin.

"This teaches you endurance of pain, gives you muscle strength, trains balance and this is only a hundredth of what a demon could do to you. Runes are nothing when their abilities are far more advanced and lethal, you are more susceptible to death if that was all you learnt."

I stayed quiet, watching him as he removed the training armoury off me.

"Why do you care about whether I die or not?" I finally said, I could see him tense, I had just pissed him off.

"You know what? Your just a selfish child who can't accept the fact that the world doesn't revolve around her," he snapped leaving all the equipment on the floor and storming away from the training area.

* * *

 **Jace's POV**

"I don't think I have ever seen her that upset Jace. She wouldn't let me in and when she did her cheeks were the colour of her hair!" Izzy was fuming, and I couldn't blame her, I was a dick.

Izzy pointed towards the bedrooms indicating that I should go and apologise and I simply obliged whilst nodding my head. I ran a hand through my hair nervously, what was I meant to tell her?

I knocked on her door gently but there was only eerie silence, so I repeated the motion, only to be met with the same response.

I opened the door lightly, in case she was asleep before walking across the room. The bed hadn't moved since I entered so I tugged lightly at the duvet to find Clary asleep. Her lips were parted and her head rested on the wide spread of her vibrant red hair with her eyes resembling black cobwebs since the makeup ran thin lines atop her cheeks.

As I made to leave from my crouched position next to her to let her sleep quietly I heard a whimper. I turned back to her and then it began getting louder before quickly becoming painful screeches.

"Please don't kill him!" she shouted.

 _'Him'?_

That was when the thrashing began, her arms and legs attempting attacks at a non-existent enemy. But then she stopped her expression twisting painfully.

"Jace," her voice just above a whisper causing me to freeze, did she wake up?

"Jace," she started again, my head turning to the side so my ear was facing her lips.

"You're the only one I have left," she finished.

"Please come back to me, please," she cried again.

"I'm right here," I tried communicating with her, although knowing it to be useless.

Her nightmare continued to play out before I saw her sleepy eyes pop open.

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

I opened my eyes, blinking awake to the New York sunlight which was the only thing that hadn't changed since I turned 18.

I planned to avoid _him_ as much as possible today and if needed I would request another training partner, Alec if need be. I was done with him messing my feelings up.

I made to get up but was pulled back forcibly to the bed by a strong arm, my scream waking the person in question up.

"No need to scream."

It was Jace. Just my luck.

 _Way to go Clary._

I uncoiled his arm from my waist, this time not getting any objection and stood up. I wrapped my own arms around my body, feeling oddly exposed and stared at him questioningly.

"What are you doing -" I questioned, my cheeks blushing a furious red as I saw that he was shirtless.

"-With your shirt off?" I told him, my voice shaky.

He simply got out himself and shrugged his black t-shirt on.

"You were having a dream about me," he winked, "And were screaming my name," a smirk rising on his face, only causing my cheeks to grow hotter.

"Be serious."

"You were, just not in that context and then you woke up and asked me not to leave, so I got comfortable," he told me.

"Oh."

This was not happening.

* * *

Author's note

This is only part 1, so I will make this as you requested guest reviewer, I just had to establish the setting.


	4. Alec and Clary part 1

_Mrs . HappyLowman1: Any chance you could do an Alec and Clary one?_

 _Kassidy: could you do Alec and Clary?_

* * *

 **[This ship is why i'm here]**

 **Clary's POV**

"He's staring at you again," Simon loudly whispered under his breath, trying his hardest to be subtle but I knew everyone in the room could hear him, if they cared. But that was the thing, they didn't, Simon was just a _mundane,_ and I was just a _'little girl'_ or even _'half a shadow hunter'._

Ever since I had come, I had felt contempt rolling off him in waves and it didn't help the insecurity I had already felt being here, a world completely foreign to me. Whether it was him rolling his eyes when I would contribute, dismiss my ideas as if I wasn't there, refer to me as any less than what they were or just glared at me as Simon told me he was now.

 _Alec hated me._

To say it didn't hurt would be a lie, because it did, perhaps if it were anyone else I would not care as much, but I constantly found myself waiting for him to nod in agreement or give me some sort of approval, to give me confidence in myself. However it only got worse day by day, he had begun to leave the room when I came in and spoke openly about his dislike of me with Jace.

I had to remind myself it was temporary, that it would only continue until I found my mom, and then I could get back to Art school with Simon by my side.

"I know," I whispered back to him, my shoulders hunching so my head sunk lower, my hair curtaining itself away from where I felt Alec's presence.

The only reason we were even in the same room together was because of him, so I couldn't stop the sour look on his face. He had decided to consult the clave about my stay here, and was arguing to get me kicked out and have my memories removed for a second time.

I tried to feel angry, but I couldn't, I was simply too tired. Tired from the late night cries over my mother, the physical training, the theory I had to cram in, the concept of all of this to be honest.

I took my seat next to Simon and watched as 2 clave members spoke with Alec, after the other members of the institute. Thankfully those two had been on my side, but I couldn't ignore the amount of stress I must be putting them under as well.

Simon gave me a rub on my back, but it hardly helped, I gently shrugged away from him and smiled lightly to let him know I would be fine. Hopefully.

My head shot up as I felt the clave spokesperson begin to speak, casting a rune to make their voice louder causing each syllable to vibrate against our skin, the intensity of the moment thickening.

I glanced at Jace for assurance, but his face was tensed as much as mine as the member began speaking, he hadn't met my eyes this whole day.

"The clave has ruled that Clary Fairchild, daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern shall remain within the institute until further notice and will be provided with ultimate care and protection," his face remaining stony as he spoke.

I glanced briefly at Alec, our eyes meeting for less than a second before I looked down again, a small smile curving my lips as the ruling was told.

He didn't look sad or angry, his face was emotionless, as it always was, maybe one day he would grow to be a clave member with a partner and 3 little Alec's following the rules like he does. A giggle broke out of me at the thought, but quickly silenced it as the Clave member stared at me.

With that the Clave member vanished and I was left with cheers and hugs coming my way from the rest of the institute. It was probably the first time I felt accepted, and it felt good. But my eyes weren't set on whoever congratulated me rather they found themselves staring after Alec as he rushed down the steps and out the door.

I told Simon and the others I had to go to the toilet and chased after him as quietly as possible.

He eventually slowed down at the back of the institute and went out into the forest, breathing in deeply and placing both hands on his knees. He stayed in that position for a few seconds before sitting down and resting his back against the spine of a tree.

His eyes were closed and an onlooker may have thought he was sleeping from how still he was, but I knew better. I peered closer, my feet stepping into the bed of leaves and almost screamed when I found his eyes open and stare at me straight in the centre of my eyes.

"I know you're there," he said softly, closing his eyes again.

"Oh," I replied back measly, wasn't this a great way to prove him wrong?

He ignored me and simply relaxed his posture looking magnificently careless. I felt myself turn small under his presence and stand awkwardly despite him not even looking at me.

"I know you think it was me," he started suddenly in that same soft voice.

"What?"

"That told the council. It was Jace," he told me openly.

"I'm guessing you wanted me out as well though?" this time I was being rhetorical, not knowing how to pick my feelings apart.

"I don't know, but I'm the reason you're still here."

A silence hung between us and I took this as my queue to leave, my body turning around to enter the hall again. Instead I felt his hand hold my own, tugging me back.

"Stay," he whispered, now fully staring at me, perhaps it was nervousness that made my heart go twice as fast.

I couldn't find myself to disagree and leant myself against the tree opposite him. I tucked my knees into my chest and huddled my arms around them for warmth all whilst being eyed by him.

"Aren't you going to ask me why? You're always asking something or another," he queried, a smirk playing at his dark lips, quickly switching from his serious expression.

"No, I don't think you know the answer yourself," I told him quietly, my head finding itself comfortable on the bones of my knees.

One hand dipped down onto the wet grass beneath me, twirling the long, green blades through my fingers. I didn't know how much I missed feeling after being holed up within the institute for weeks on end and occasionally the mundane world where we found abandoned buildings and cars.

"I do."

My head perked up at this, our eyes this time looking directly into each other, his mouth opening and closing uselessly.

"Every time we're in the same room together, I-I feel like I'm suffocating. Every time you say some out there, messed up plan which you usually go on despite the fact that I disapprove, hurts me on the inside at the prospect of your danger. Ev-" I cut him off, he can't do this.

"No Alec, you don't have the right! The right to make me feel like shit for months, and then just say you did it all because you, you-" I struggled finding a word to describe what he told me.

"Cared," Alec finished.

"You aren't the hero here, stop making it seem like that, you're the damn villain!" he flinched at my words, and my cheeks were bubbling with rage and anger.

He wasn't some sort of Romeo, he was my worst nightmare, my captor and here I was guilty of Stockholm syndrome.

But I didn't expect to see him snap either, his expression warping, and I knew the same thing was happening to me. My blood felt like acid and I didn't know how to let it out.

"You still don't see Clary. What is the only rune assigned at birth? What is the only bond stronger than a parabatie?" Alec looked at me with his furious intensity, shouting in his speech.

"I don't know," it couldn't be true, it simply couldn't.

"Yes you do, I taught you it myself in rune theory. As soon as I saw your wrist. It has a backwards 'K' shape Clary."

The wind around us began to pick up, and it was only now that I noticed the darkness.

He pulled his jacket sleeve down to reveal a 'Z' shape, placing my wrist to his, only confirming his suspicions, it was the rune of- of

 _\- love._

But it wasn't as romantic as it sounded.

Leaves were rattling against the branches and the roots of the trees were being plugged out through the currents forcefully, a light waning sound could be heard from the distance.

Our wrists burnt shades of orange and gold before drying to a charred black, the flesh clung and moulded to each other, it was more painful than anything I had felt my entire life, my body moulding to his to cause the discomfort to weaken a little.

"That depression you felt was because you went so long ignoring the bond, it happened to me too. Southern Brooklyn is ruined because of my moods, and then I accepted it."

"What's going on?" I managed to gasp out at him as his free arm wrapped its way around my waist to calm me with our other ones still connected.

I saw him open his mouth to reply, but instead his eyes rolled to the back of his head, or wait- was it my eyes?

* * *

SUFH


End file.
